The present invention relates to a system for controlling a brushless electric motor comprising a plurality of stator windings or phases which are arranged in respective circuit branches and each of which is in series with a corresponding controlled electronic switch, the circuit branches being connected, at one end, to one pole of a direct- current voltage supply and, at the other end, to the other pole of the supply, by means of an electronic regulation switch.
Such systems typically include generator means for supplying electrical signals indicative of the angular position of the rotor of the motor, and a driver circuit arranged to control conduction in the controlled switches associated with the phases of the motor and in the regulation switch in predetermined manner in dependence on the position signals emitted by the generator means, the regulation switch, in particular, being driven in an on/off manner by means of a square-wave control signal.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system of this type having improved characteristics.